


Family Portrait

by sixbeforelunch



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, teamy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/sixbeforelunch





	Family Portrait

Cam finds the photo on Jackson's desk when he's looking for a pen.

Then-Colonel O'Neill with an amused look in his eyes that Cam knows too well.

Sam, looking less sure of herself than the woman he knows, but with eyes just as brilliant.

Jackson with long hair and a smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

Teal'c, stoic and clearly confused.

On the back, in Jackson's handwriting, "December, 1997," and below that, in a different color ink and obviously a later addition, "Our first family portrait."

Jackson looks at him strangely when he grins, but Cam doesn't bother to explain.


End file.
